1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is directed to a tool for facilitating the release of elevators connected to a tubular and used with a circulating head which has been lowered too far down onto the tubular; to a tool for providing length adjustment so that elevators can be released from a tubular; to methods for using such tools; in one aspect to such a tool which employs hydraulic fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
A circulating head (e.g. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,554; 5,282,653; and 5,348,351) is used to provide mud flow into casing as casing is being run into a wellbore. In the past such a head has been used with a top drive and mounted below the top drive. In the event that the head is lowered too far down onto a piece of casing, it is not possible to release elevators supporting tubulars below the head unless the top drive is rotated to provide for limited movement or slack in a manual safety release sub below the top drive. With non-top drive rigs there is no upper prime mover to rotate the manual safety release sub and, therefore, such systems are not desirable for use with non-top drive rigs. One prior art method opened a vent to release grease from the head.